As a technology in which light incident to a window glass is efficiently guided to the inside a room, a technology disclosed in PTL 1 is known. In the technology in PTL 1, a lighting film, in which a plurality of unit prisms are formed on one-side surface of a light-transmitting support, is attached to an outer surface (surface on the outside of the room) of the window glass with the unit prisms facing the outer side. Light incident from the unit prism side is refracted from a surface of the unit prism, transmits through the unit prisms, the support, and the window glass, and is incident to the inside of the room.